Reflections
by NoodlesRamin
Summary: The war with Zorndyke wages on and the crew is faced with the fatality of their situation.Kino and Hayami must put their emotions on hold as they fight to survive...
1. Chapter 1

Reflections

By-NoodlesRamin

* * *

The world was a tangle of blue to me, from the sky to the sea, it was all variant shades of grey and blue. We hadn't set foot on land for months now, and the crew was growing restless but nothing could be done of it. The calm lapping of waves against the ships hull gave no indication as to what terror lay under us or that there was a war going on around us. Presently I needed a break, it was enough to keep track of Kino and Hayami far less the ever intrusive Yuri but God bless them, without them there would be no hope.  
"Captain? I'm sorry to bother you but there is an urgent message which needs your attention."

All hell broke loose after I received that message…

"He's a mad man!" Hayami barked, none too pleased. " So what are we to do? Sit here on this tin can till it rots and we die? Are we giving up then?" Spidery coils of smoke seeped through his lips as he ranted, pacing up and down in his heavy tanned boots.

"Shut up! The captain knows what he's doing…right?" Yuri defended stepping into Hayami's path to peer provokingly into his eyes.

With a heavy sigh I knew what I had to do, "It's all or nothing now, after serving for the last 25 years of my life I don't know what to say or do; but I do know one thing and that is - 'L istruzione e la forma piu efficace di ribellione!'.

"What? Listen to yourself Cap your acting as though this is the end?…"

"Hear me out before you write me off as insane Kino; what I just said was Latin for Education is the most effective form of rebellion. The only way to beat him, is to learn about him and about what he's doing, right now we have no intelligence and it will be up to us to find out what he wants. Going after his pawns will only get us killed; weakening our position. Wars are not won based on strength or agility but based on knowing your opponent and their weakness and being able to exploit it. It's down to the wire and I will guide this ship and it's crew through hell and back if I have to."

* * *

This is my first story so be gentle ... don't own don't sue...tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections 

By-NoodlesRamin

* * *

"Hell of a pep talk huh?" Hayami muttered more to himself than to her after it was over. "I didn't come all the way out here to die like this under an incompetent leader."

"Please!" She exclaimed, whirling around to face him, the breeze catching her sandy locks before they rested softly down atop her hair. " When I asked you to stay, it wasn't because I… we need you and as much as you try to deny it and pretend; you need us too. The only thing I regret about this is that…"

"I cannot love you and I will never love you. This isn't some lovely little tryst on the love boat in the middle of the Mediterranean. People are dying all around us and you want romance!"

"There is nothing romantic about you Hayami, you think you know everything but matters of the heart are something you don't understand. You're incapable of compassion and of love and I'd hate to be the one to fall in love with you…" with that she stalked off head in the air.

A gust picked up the last trails of Hayami's cigarette smoke before he tossed his stick into the water below, looking sulky down at his contoured reflection.

"Why did I let myself get dragged into this?" he mumbled at his liquid face as it too mumbled back. " Because you're a moron and you love her."

"We'll get through this… we have to and then maybe just maybe I'll let myself dream again of green things and touching her hair."

Restlessly tugging on his coat flaps Hayami made his way about the ships decks wishing that the end would find him soon and that even a cold hearted hyena like himself could find someone to share his life with.

"One day things will be different." he vowed.

* * *

Yea I know it's kinda short but hey ...I'm still a beginner here lol gimme a break! 


	3. Chapter 3

Reflections

By-NoodlesRamin

* * *

"So… what will you do now that the war is over?" Kino questioned.

I thought better of my reply but just smiled at her hoping she would understand.

"Someone is waiting on me…"I answered. " I've been a total idiot where she was concerned but I hope she'll understand."

"I'm happy for you …and her." Kino muttered crestfallen. " I often thought that we wouldn't make it through this but the Cap has made good on his word. We've been through hell and back but we're here and there is a lot of rebuilding to do."

"What will you do?" I asked her.

"I've been thinking of leaving the service, and maybe start a business…something inland, I'm tired of the ocean." She chuckled at that but I couldn't laugh along with her. To be honest this war had drained her of her energy. Whenever I look into her brown orbs, I'm reminded of the terror and struggle we endured out there on this endless blanket of blue; and I'd be glad never to be wrapped up in it again.

"Have you ever heard the story of Picaros? Picaros was an olden pirate and he made his fortune by looting the high seas and he was very good at it, he and his merry lot of Hyenas. But Picaros lacked something that he couldn't steal and that was the heart and hand of Helene a maiden of the ocean. He'd seen her at low tide combing her hair in the fog of early morning and had called out to her but she disappeared and for days and days after she played the same trick on him. He begged the gods for understanding and on one morning he jumped off his ship into the tide to claim her. The waters were rough but he endured and soon came upon her. She smiled at him and as he reached out to touch her cheek an envious wave crashed down on him, he struggled with it but couldn't over come it's tumble and there he rests in the ocean looking forever up for his Helene."

"That … was…"Kino fumbled on words unable to reply.

"I've been waiting for my wave to drag me away from you but you're here and so am I and the only thing standing in our way…is me."

A fiery gust blew but nothing could rob them of their moment as they held each other uncaring as to who saw them on the upper deck.

" I have one thing to ask of you Hayami…" Kino broached as she retreated from their embrace. "Please give up the smoking…you taste like an ash tray."

Riotous laughter broke forth from the pair on deck as the sun danced out from behind the clouds to prance across the heads of those that moved busily along the port. Yuri busy shouting orders in the captain's stead.

"Things always work out..." The Captain muttered to his cap as he threw it onto his desk. "I've done my job and I'm going - there is something to be said about serving your country but it's time I did something less dangerous with my time..."he smirked to himself as he exited the cabin. "Yuri will make a good Captain...I've no doubt about that...but All's well that ends well..."

* * *

Ok this is my first story so be gentle with me…don't own don't sue…I hope you like it…Read Review…ruminate…peace and chicken grease! 


End file.
